Drake's In For It
by Lia Galanodel
Summary: OC is punished by Snape...CP warning


Sneaking down the corridor towards the kitchens, my stomach growled. I saw a tall man with blond hair looking rather agitated, standing outside the opening to the kitchens. I recognized the robes of the man, and knew instantly it was Richard Nasco, the top Slytherin prefect.  
Nasco had been waiting for me to show up for about an hour, and was growing more and more upset by the moment. It was rather apparent, for his face was red, his usual smile currently was puckered, and his eyes were blazing. All in all, he looked rather menacing, and nothing at all like what a fifteen-year-old boy hoped during a restless night.  
Swearing to myself, I tried to hide, but he had seen me. I had known this guy for almost six years, and knew perfectly well the temper he possessed. There was a lingering feeling that more than points would be lost this time round.  
"Well, well, well. Look what we have here, a boy sneaking around when he should be sleeping. And not just any boy, no indeed. The number one on Hogwart's Most Wanted, Drake Rakal. I have been waiting for six years to nail you, boy, and now I have you. I won't lie, Rakal, you're in for a caning. A real, well deserved thrashing. For six years you have been getting away with almost everything, but not anymore, my lad!"  
He grabbed me by my ear, and proceeded to drag me down the corridor. Richard was smiling his evil little smile, the one he wears just for me when I get in trouble. Trying to reason my way out of his clutches, Richard started walking faster, effectively shutting me up because he was pulling my ear off.  
Finally he stopped in front of the Professor's Lounge, and knocked on the door. A low, slimy voice called "Come," and Rich pulled me in. Sitting in a chair near the fire was the Slytherin house head, Professor Snape. Looking up at us, his expression brightened when he saw me in the clutches of Nasco.  
"Ah, Richard! I see you have brought me a present, and what a delightful one, too! Tell me, how did you come across young Mr. Rakal here?"  
"Well, sir, he was stupid enough to run right into me. As I pulled him down here, (he was putting up a little resistance) he was seemingly begging for mercy."  
Aggravated, I interrupted. "I did not, you liar! All I said was--"  
"So, the miscreant wants to speak for himself, eh? Save your breath, lad. You'll need it later when you'll really be begging for mercy. If I'm not mistaken, I owe you 12 strokes of the cane already. I'll add three to that for being out of bed, and three more for your tongue. That makes 18, boy," he smiled as my jaw dropped. "18 new stripes to add to your ever growing collection. Thank you, Mr. Nasco, but you must be going now, I have business to attend to."  
Richard was obviously disappointed that he wasn't going to be able to watch my discomfort, so he decided to connive his way to stay by using the defense that he was the one who captured me. After a few minutes of convincing, Snape agreed to let Nasco stay. Sending Richard to get the cane, Snape turned to me.  
"Take off your robes and loosen your tie. Take down your trousers once you get to that table over there, and then lean over it. And if I have to tell you again, you'll be very sorry, indeed."  
I followed his directions and was just leaning over when Richard returned with the cane. Trying to ignore his stares of pleasure, I pulled down my trousers and my boxers. My arse was completely bared, just as Snape wanted it. The welts from a previous caning were just beginning to heal, and my arse started stinging already. I knew what was going to happen, and I braced myself for it. Cursing to myself, my hatred for Snape's system of teaching was reaching an all time high. Tonight I was going to receive two months worth of punishment, all in one session.  
SWOOSH went the cane and CRACK landing square on my backside. Stripe number one was exceedingly painful, and there were 17 more to go. In his rough voice he barked out "Count!" and I quickly replied "One, sir!"  
SWOOSH again. CRACK, "Two, sir!" The familiar wonder filled my mind; how could someone of Snape's small build cause so much pain? Had I not known first-hand, I would assume it to be impossible.  
SWOOSH, CRACK, "Three, sir!!" I was starting to wince. Not many boys could take two strokes silently, but I have so many sessions under my belt, (No pun intended) that the unbearable didn't start until about number six.  
SWOOSH, CRACK, "S-s-s-even, S-s-sir!" I was not only crying, but starting to hiss, as well.  
SWOOSH, CRACK, "Nine, SIR!!!" I yelled through my tears. I heard from behind me instructions to get water, and the click of the door closing.  
"You're doing well for a fifth year. Unfortunately, I can't whip you senseless, as much as I would like to. Regulations require a water break halfway through the session, so I must comply. But, in order to drink your water, you must straighten up. Stop this nonsensical sniveling, and approach me like a man. If you are able to, that is," Snape laughed evilly at the end of his comment. I'd like to see him try and compose himself after nine deadly strikes of the cane. Angered, I stopped my crying after a few minutes, and turned toward Snape with a look of complete loathing. He seemed perturbed, and grabbed me by my shirt, so that my face was an inch away from his.  
"I grow tired of your attitude, Rakal. Do you know what I do to boys with attitudes such as yours?" he spat.  
"See how far you can go before the administration steps in?" I countered. He grew more angry and started shaking me. The door opened in the background, and in came two pairs of feet. Snape turned around to see who it was and frowned. He dropped me and crossed him arms.  
"Yes, Mr. Filch? I am in the middle of something, so if you are here to reprimand Nasco please hasten."  
Nasco was being held by the back of his robes courtesy of Filch, who looked as if his birthday had come.  
"Severous, I found Mr. Nasco here wandering the halls. When asked why, he replied that Drake was being punished. I had him lead me here, so that I could ask if I might be able to deliver a few of the blows," Filch smiled, rubbing his hands together. I moaned as Snape approved the request and turned back to me.  
"Silence! Get yourself back over that table. Now!" He barked. I complied, not wanting to test his patience any further. With a new determination, Snape started again. Searing pain lashed across my well- caned backside as another stripe was added. I kept count as best I could without hesitating. After four more, Snape handed the cane over to Filch who stopped to admire Snape's handiwork. I was inconsolable, crying and almost numb with pain. I couldn't even count anymore, but no one seemed to care. They were enjoying this so thoroughly that counting didn't really matter. The last four were the worst by far since Filch wasn't tired out, and actually had a reason to cane me. He really let loose on my arse, before chuckling to himself and handing back the cane.  
They left me there in my pain for almost half an hour, while they admired the perfect union jack on my arse. I finally quieted down and lay sniffling on the table when Snape decided that it was late and time for bed. Pulling up my trousers I was made to thank Snape and Filch both for "correcting" me. As Nasco and Filch left, Snape pulled me close and whispered in my ear.  
"Perhaps you learned something tonight, boy. Such as not to run your mouth at a professor, or cause trouble. If I hear you ever contradicting or questioning my competence I will have you expelled before you can say 'cane'. Now get into your dorm and go to sleep. Flitwick, your househead, will no doubt wish to speak with you in the morning about your behaviour, and perhaps you can show him you have been sufficiently punished. Good night, Mr. Rakal." And with that he was gone.  
  
The next morning my rear was hurting something horrible. I had returned late the night before, and tried to get in a few extra minutes of sleep. Unfortunately it wasn't possible as Toby, one of my roommates, came over to me and asked a question.  
"I heard Snape gave you a real caning last night, Drake! Is it true?" He asked curiously. I grunted and pulled my pajama bottoms down so that my arse was exposed. I heard the gasp of Toby and the others while I tried to fall back asleep.  
"How many? That can't possibly be less than ten." He said again, marveling at the stripes. I finally gave up my struggle and got out of bed.  
"Eighteen," I said grimly as the boys' jaws dropped. I started to get dressed for school.  
"But, that's got to be some sort of record or something! Eighteen; wow. I can barely imagine what that would feel like. Bet you're gonna be feeling those for a while!" He said and the others agreed. I sighed miserably and finished dressing.  
Once I was done I headed out the door and the other guys followed me. They were still chittering away about nothing and everything at once, but I ignored them. I was thinking about the agony today would be; sitting on the most painful of canings I've ever had. We headed up towards the Great Hall and I carefully sat down on the bench. The rest of our house looked at me with sympathy, but the Slytherins were laughing and mocking me. I ignored them the best I could, but their comments still got to me. Especially since Gryfinndor and Hufflepuff didn't know yet.  
"How're you feeling today, Drake? Anything burn?"  
"I'm glad you cane to breakfast, Drake!"  
"Hey Rakal, that's a different way to salute our country! All you need to do is turn around and drop your trousers!"  
It was hard to keep ignoring them, but luckily I managed to keep myself in check. The look of Snape's face, when I chanced a glance, made me mind my actions. I could tell he was itching for another reason to have me over the table in front of the entire school. 


End file.
